classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Mog Locker
Category:Terminology Overview Mog Lockers are one of the special “benefits” of being an employee of the mercenary company Salaheem’s Sentinels. This private locker is initially provided free of charge, and its contents are managed by a familiar moogle-based system. Paying an expansion fee will grant you access to additional space for storing items. Although the Mog Locker is initially free, using this service even once will require you to keep up periodic “lease” payments in order to retain access to your stored items. A convenient system for overburdened adventurers but in the words of President Naja Salaheem, “A coin paid out from the company coffers will find its way back eventually.” Limiting the amount of space available for storing items was part of the original game design, however the sheer volume of new equipment and items introduced through various updates and events has overloaded the Mog Safe to an unexpected degree. A single payment will give you access to a Mog Locker for the period of time set out in the lease. If you allow your lease to expire, you will lose access to the items stored within your Mog Locker. These items will not be permanently lost, but will simply be unavailable until another lease payment is made. Obtaining and Expanding Your Mog Locker By speaking to the Aht Urhgan NPC Fubruhn and completing the necessary procedures (Mission 2: Immortal Sentries), players can use their Mog Lockers in all Mog houses and rent-a-rooms in Vana'diel. Players start with access to 30 slots and can currently expand their Mog Lockers to hold a maximum of 80 items. You can lease a Mog Locker by trading 1x Imperial Bronze Piece to Fubruhn or your Moogle. If you choose to limit your Mog Locker use to your Al Zahbi Mog house, the lease will last for 175 days (7 Earth days). If you choose to have access in all Mog houses and rent-a-rooms, the lease will last for 125 days (5 Earth days). At any time, you can switch between being able to use the Mog Locker in only Al Zahbi and being able to use it in other areas. If you switch from an Al Zahbi lease to a Vana'diel lease, the remaining time on the current lease will be reduced by 5/7ths. If you switch to a Vana'diel lease, you gain the option to select your Mog Locker from Nomad Moogle locations. If you switch from a Vana'diel lease to an Al Zahbi lease, the time remaining on the lease will not be increased. At any time you can trade Imperial Bronze Piece to Fubruhn or your Moogle to extend your lease. Expansion to 40 *Trade 4x Imperial Mythril Pieces to Fubruhn Expansion to 50 *A Conquest Tally must pass after the first expansion. *Trade 2x Imperial Gold Pieces to Fubruhn Expansion to 60 *A Conquest Tally must pass after the second expansion. *Trade 3x Imperial Gold Pieces to Fubruhn Expansion to 70 *A Conquest Tally must pass after the third expansion. *Trade 5x Imperial Gold Pieces to Fubruhn Expansion to 80 *A Conquest Tally must pass after the fourth expansion. *Trade 10x Imperial Gold Pieces to Fubruhn